


I'm Into You

by ninwrites



Series: Do I Dare Disturb The Universe? [5]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec doesn't understand, Alternate Universe - High School, Cuties, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Gifts, Iz is bae, M/M, Magnus is sweet, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Slow Build, Vague High School, a+ banter, better than the summary entails i promise, even jace knows, half of this is just bff!malec banter and i love it, kind of, now including kiss, once again bringing in jace and iz because why not, rating pretty much for language only., tbh in this i am literally alec, the amount of times i have to promise i do actually love jace is kind of ridiculous.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6793444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninwrites/pseuds/ninwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Imagine A keeps leaving gifts for B (chocolates, flowers, love letters, etc) as an obvious hint that they have an admirer. Except B is dense and gets confused as to why someone keeps leaving their shit all over their desk, bag, and locker. <i></i></i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> Alec starts recieving gifts from a 'secret admirer', which are sweet but unexpected. His disbelief in the possbility of anyone liking him clouds his judgement, and with each one he recieves, his puzzled confusion grows. What he isn't aware of, is that he does actually know who his secret admirer is, and whether he believes it or not - they're a lot closer than he realises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Into You

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'Still Into You' by Paramore. I know it's cheesy, but you'll understand why once you've read this.
> 
> avengers reference because I watched civil war in the midst of writing this and i have emotions. also my parabatai has got me making connections between alec and hawkeye and so its all her fault. not mine.
> 
> kinda veered off from the prompt slightly, mainly because i wanted alec to be smart but still kinda dense.

When Alec and Magnus first meet, it's Alec's first day of high school, first day of real school in fact, and he's too busy trying not to get swept into the crowds of impatient teenagers to really notice where he's going. He'd been tutored his whole life, never allowed the 'privilege' of a real school, something he is now regretting at fifteen, for not being given the skills to cope with such a brand new and terrifying experience.

He's hurrying through the halls, the strap of his bag clutched tightly in one hand, his textbooks in the other, and he's so focused on trying to remember where he's supposed to be going to notice much else around him. That is, until he trips over something - someone elses feet, or maybe even his own - and ends up stumbling forward, losing the grip he has on his books, and almost losing his own balance. He quickly regains it, in some surprise twist of fate, and it takes him a moment to recover from actually not falling on the ground like he'd expected.

In that moment, he forgets about what had tripped him over in the first place.

"Are you alright?"

Alec looks over, startled, to find himself staring into peculiar green-gold eyes, filled with a mix of concern and what might just be curiosity. The boy appears to be his age, maybe a little older, but he carries with him an air of confidence and surety, something Alec sorely lacks.

"Pardon?" He stutters.

"I asked if you were alright," The boy repeats. "You almost tripped, and I was just wondering if you were okay after it all."

"Oh," Alec blinks slowly, still trying to process the past three minutes of his life. "I-I'm okay. Thanks ... thanks for asking."

"Not a problem."

The boy grins, and there's a moment where all Alec hears is the thud of his own heartbeat in his ears. But slowly, the sound of the hall around him starts bleeding in, the unstable sound of feet across the floor, the chatter of excited teenagers and the click of locks being opened.

And soon after, he remembers that his books are still on the ground.

"I better, you know," He gestures towards the mess of his belongings, somewhat awkwardly.

"Of course." The boy says, watching in what looks like silent amusement as Alec bends down to scoop his stuff up.

He quickly straightens, and for a moment wishes he had an extra hand to brush away the few, annoying strands of hair hanging in his face. He blows upwards, trying to displace the hair with the force of his breath, but it only returns to it's irritating position.

"Here, let me." The boy says, lifting a hand up. He looks at Alec, waiting for permission, and once Alec nods, he reaches forward and brushes the hair off Alec's forehead. The movement brings him closer, and Alec can see the individual flecks of gold in the boy's eyes, like glitter or confetti.

"Thanks." Alec chokes out in a weak voice.

"Not a problem." The boy pulls back his hand, and the first thing Alec notices is the dark polish on his fingers, and the few rings on each hand.

Alec himself has never been one to accesorise, but he doesn't think he's seen a guy do it before. He notes absently that it's not a bad thing, but instead an interesting one. And it suits the boy, surprisingly.

"I'm Magnus."

Alec, unfortunately still swept up in staring at the nail polish on the hand held out in front of him, doesn't quite hear the name for at least a minute. And then, when he finally registers what Magnus has said, he thinks he's about to drown in his own embarrassment and self-pity.

Thankfully, Magnus doesn't seem to mind. Or, if he does, he doesn't show it.

Alec swallows, in an attempt to settle himself. "A-Alec." He stutters out.

"Is this your first day?" Magnus asks.

Alec nods, leaving out the fact that it's technically his first day of school in general.

"Mine too. What form are you in?"

Alec fumbles as he pulls his schedule out, ignoring the heat on his cheeks even as it gets brighter. "Uh ... third."

Magnus grins, and it's wide and blinding. "Interestingly, so am I."

He loops his hand around Alec's arm, near his elbow, and Alec's so startled he almost drops his books again.

"You know, I see good things for you this year, Alec." Magnus states, leading him through the hall.

"You do?" Alec asks.

"Of course." Magnus replies, as though it's obvious. "You're friends with me, now."

Alec doesn't say anything in return, and even though the idea of being Magnus' friend was kind of thrust upon him, it isn't one he really finds himself opposed to.

Besides, it's not like he really has many friends at the moment. (Count: none)

When faced with either having no friends, or having a friend, who is admittedly more confident than Alec could hope to be, it's not that tough of a decision.

Though who knows what being friends with someone like Magnus could bring him.

 

* * *

 

"So, if the independent variable was the speed of the words, then the dependant variable should be..."

Alec doesn't look up from his own work as he answers. "The amount of words recalled."

Magnus rolls his eyes, but writes it down anyway. "Thanks, Mr Smarty-Pants."

"I wish you wouldn't call me that." Alec grumbles.

They're at his house, as they are most days, and weekends, and every other holiday. Magnus doesn't really get along with his step-father, and as much as Alec has a deep urge to punch his own father every other day, it's indisuputably a better environment.

And besides, Magnus loves Alec's siblings, and for the three-and-a-half years they've known each other, Magnus has loved them in turn like they were his own flesh and blood.

"I wouldn't have to if you were as averagely-intelligent like the rest of us." Magnus fires back.

He's lounging upside down on Alec's bed, head at the end, on his stomach with his books spread out in front of him, and Alec is settled at his desk. It's the way they usually do things, they have a routine and it suits both of them. Sometimes, they don't even need words, they just work around each other.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you're not dumb?" Alec says exasperatedly, the words like a broken record.

"I'm not saying I'm _dumb_ ," Magnus says. "Of course I'm not dumb, I'm just saying I'm not as clever as _you_. There _is_ a difference, Alec."

"I'm sorry," Alec says sarcastically. "I forgot that you're incapable of insulting yourself."

Magnus grins and twirls his pen in his hand. "I am incapable because there is nothing to insult."

Alec snorts, and it sends them both into an erruption of laughter. He knows that there's only so much truth to Magnus' statement - he was there when Magnus went through his struggle with self-acceptance, just as Magnus was there for him. They're both better by now, but there are moments when they need reassurance, something they are both more than willing to give to each other.

He's glad that they're at the point where they can joke about these things without the fear of hurting each other.

"So, how much more of that dumb-English stuff do you have to do before we can binge-watch Game of Thrones?"

Alec continues writing, leaving scratches of black ink on his page in the form of vowels and constonants.

"Lit." He corrects his best friend.

"Whatever." Magnus says, waving a hand dismissevely.

Alec, still without looking up from his work, replies: "And the answer is, about half a paragraph. Maybe."

Magnus groans dramatically, his head flopping down onto his books. His pen ends up flying out of his hand, and on the ground near Alec's chair. As a result, he groans louder.

Alec laughs quietly to himself, still concentrating on his work. He knows that if he doesn't finish soon, Magnus will complain - halfheartedly, but still complain - and then he'll hear about it on-and-off for hours, even after he's finished.

"Can you get that?" Magnus requests.

"Don't you want me to finish?" Alec asks with a hidden smirk. He only has a few sentences left, but he never misses an opportunity to tease his best friend.

"You sure are a piece of work." Magnus tells him. He stares at the pen despondently, as if he can somehow use the power of his mind to bring it closer.

Alec finishes his sentence, ends it with the proper punctuation, and leans back in his chair. He takes a minute to rest, ease his mind out of the space it takes when doing work that takes so much thought and analysis. Magnus, knowing Alec's routine, waits until his eyes open and he sits up to continue where he'd left off.

"G-O-T-time?" He asks, leaning up on his elbows to switch his position until he's sitting cross-legged on Alec's bed.

Alec bends down to pick up the pen, before turning his chair and throwing it at Magnus' arm. His aim, never one to fail, hits the middle of Magnus' forearm. Alec laughs as Magnus pouts, rubbing his limb where the makeshift weapon hit.

"I hate you." Magnus grumbles.

Alec stands up out of his chair, stretching with his arms above his head until he feels his back crack and his muscles pop. His shirt, old and faded and somewhat shrunken in the wash, rides up as he bends. The air is cool as it brushes across the bare skin of his torso, weaving underneath his shirt, and it sends a shiver down his spine.

He quickly straightens up, and turns his attention towards the bed. Magnus' jaw is a little slack, his eyes kind of blank, and Alec wonders if he's having a stroke or something.

"Magnus?" He calls.

Magnus blinks, and then he's snapped out of whatever had taken control of his mind.

"Sorry," He says, a little dazedly. He grins, and there's Alec's best friend, poking through like a rainbow after a downpour.

"You ready?" Alec asks, and Magnus nods enthusiastically.

"Absolutely. Let's watch some bastards getting slayed." He says, clearing up his own homework.

Alec rolls his eyes. "I can't figure out if there is a double entendre there or not."

Magnus winks, over-the-top and completely him.

"With me, Alexander, there is _always_ a double entendre."

Alec groans, and Magnus laughs, reaching out to wrap his fingers around Alec's wrist. He tugs his best friend forward, until Alec has collapsed onto the bed, in front of Magnus, who looks down at him in amusement.

"Why, 'ello there." Magnus says in an awful British accent.

"You're an ass." Alec replies.

He doesn't mean it, not in an insulting way. He does love Magnus, they're best friends, and Magnus is one of the few people he trusts with everything, without a doubt. And the only person removed from his immediate family - even though he does classify Magnus as family - he doesn't hesitate to turn to.

He can count on one hand the amount of people he would burn down the world for.

His siblings make up three of them.

His parents, combined, make up one of them simply on principle.

And Magnus makes up the last.

 

* * *

 

_'You have beautiful eyes.'_

Alec stares at the sticky note in his hand. He'd found it taped to the front of his locker and, both confused and slightly embarassed, he'd quickly taken it off. Now, he can't work out what exactly to do with it.

He's never gotten a note like this before. It's grey, the writing written in black. The calligraphy is vaguely familiar, in the way that he thinks he's seen it before, but he can't place where he might have seen it before. And the compliment written on it...

Alec doesn't take compliments very well. His own fluctuating self-esteem levels make it hard enough, to pair that with the utter disbelief that anyone could even be slightly interested in him means he's pretty sure that the note is a joke.

Not that it helps him tear his eyes away.

The handwriting is exquisitely beautiful. Cursive and looping, like the lettering one would expect on a professional business card or wedding invitation rather than on a folded sticky note. His eyes stick on the word _'beautiful'_ , mainly, and he's struck with the fact that not only had someone taken the time to write it, and place it on his locker, but to write it in such a lovely lettering either means that they just have naturally nice handwriting ... or whoever wrote it actually means it.

And he's not sure which one he'd prefer more.

"What's that?"

Alec looks up as Magnus flops against his own locker, right next to Alec's. Alec scrunches up the note in his hand and shoves it into his pocket.

"Nothing." He says. Magnus looks dubious, but Alec doesn't look away, doesn't break contact, and soon enough Magnus drops the subject.

"Okay, then. Well, anyway. Do we have that pop quiz today or tomorrow?"

"For Psychology?"

Magnus nods.

"Today." Alec answers. He's unable to stop himself from grinning, when Magnus groans and hits his own head against the locker.

"I hate pop quizzes." He grumbles.

"I know." Alec reminds him.

"In fact, scratch that. I _despise_ them."

"I know that too."

Magnus rolls his eyes until they're locked on Alec's, the glitter on his eyelids sparkling with the movement. He pouts, the gloss on his lips shining under the dim light of the sun outside.

"Why aren't you being more sympathetic to my cause?"

Alec sighs and starts turning his lock. "Because there's nothing my sympathy will do to help you."

"It will make me feel better." Magnus argues.

"It won't prevent you from doing the pop quiz." Alec fires back.

Magnus groans and Alec laughs softly to himself as he opens his locker door.

"I hate it when you're right. Even more than that, I hate that you're _always_ right. It's irritating. You know, if you ever decide you want a change of pace or anything, not always being right could be a good course of action. Just a suggestion."

Alec pulls his books out, and stares at Magnus in thinly-veiled exasperation.

"Don't you have class too?"

"I don't know, do I?" Magnus asks, nonchalantly waving his hand.

"Yes, you do. You have Food tech, with me." Alec reminds him.

Magnus grins and straightens up, wrapping an arm around Alec's waist. "See, where would I be without you?"

"Probably in English." Alec replies, continuing just as he had before Magnus had touched him. "Your memory of your own schedule is abysmal."

"Why would I remember when I have you to remember for me?" Magnus retorts.

Alec pulls out his pencil case and shuts his locker.

"What if I'm sick one day and I don't turn up? What are you going to do then?"

Magnus rolls his eyes and removes his arm. "Alec, you haven't missed a day of school in the almost four years I've known you. And you've only been sick a handful of times. I don't think I really have a problem."

He opens his own locker with a swift pull of his lock. "And if by some unbeknownst mishap, you happen to miss a day, then I guess I'll actually have to ... I don't know, find my schedule or something."

"How am I friends with you?" Alec asks, jokingly.

"Poor lapse in judgement?" Magnus guesses. "A valiant sense of sympathy?"

"Probably all of them, if we're honest." Alec states.

He reaches into his pocket carefully, as Magnus finishes taking out his stuff for class. His fingers brush a sharp edge of the crumped paper, and it sends a volt through his wrist.

The note is real.

And he's not sure what to do about it.

 

* * *

 

The second note arrives on his desk, but this time, Alec is a little more suspicious.

Because he'd only left for the bathroom. He'd been gone two minutes, if that. And Magnus had been sitting in the next desk the whole time.

"Did you see anyone coming over to my desk?" Alec asks, after he's read the note.

_'Smile. When you do, it's like the sun peeking through a dark cloud.'_

Magnus looks up from his laptop. "No. Why, did something happen?"

Alec blinks slowly, and slides the note into his pencil case. "No, I just - I thought someone had taken my pen, but it was just hiding."

Magnus frowns, and Alec knows he doesn't believe him, and as much as he hates lying to his best friend, he doesn't know how to describe what's happening. He doesn't even understand what's happening in the first place, and he doesn't want to tell Magnus until he does.

Besides, it's only a little white lie. It's not like it's going to hurt anyone, and he'll tell Magnus eventually, just not - not yet.

"You should keep a better eye on your pens," Magnus says, and there's something to the tone of his voice, something Alec can't read. There's amusement, certainly, but something else.

And Alec hates that he can't work out what it is.

"They might go missing otherwise." Magnus finishes.

"As long as you don't take them," Alec replies.

Magnus grins, and it's normal and right, and it sends a bolt through Alec's veins. Because that's something he understands, _that's_ his best friend, and for a moment there, he'd feared he'd lost that.

"Honey, please." Magnus fires back. "My pens are so much better than yours."

"They _glitter_." Alec reminds him.

"Exactly." Magnus says. "Your pens are just solid, plain colours. Black and red and blue - boring, Alec, your pens are _boring_. Mine are exciting."

Alec rolls his eyes. "Good luck doing your exams with sparkly, pink ink."

"Least I won't fall asleep because my own words match the print of the questions."

Magnus is grinning, like he's won or something - won what, Alec doesn't know - and Alec can't help but laugh, his best friend's happiness contagious if ridiculous.

"The examiners are going to have a fun time with you, aren't they?" He replies, still laughing.

" _Everyone_ has a fun time with me." Magnus retorts, winking at Alec.

This only makes Alec laugh more, especially when Magnus makes an irritated noise of indignation.

"I am actually wasted on you, Alexander Lightwood."

Alec reaches into his pencil case and takes a small eraser which he throws at Magnus' shoulder. It's a butterfly, something Magnus had given him at the start of the year, a fact that Alec was completely aware of when he chose it.

Magnus startles in his seat, as the eraser makes contact with his arm. It drops to the ground and he shoots a glare at Alec before bending down to pick it up.

"This is a symbol of our friendship, and you have wasted it on a weak assault." He grumbles.

"A butterfly eraser?"

Magnus gasps dramatically, one hand flying to his chest. "A _butterfly eraser._ It is not just a _butterfly eraser_ , Alec, it was my _favourite_ and I gave it to _you_. I can see now that it was a terrible mistake, but alas, not everyone is perfect."

"Not even you?" Alec fires back without missing a beat.

Magnus raises an eyebrow playfully. "Oh, that is harsh. No, Alexander, not even me."

"You know I hate that name."

"Then why do you let me say it?"

It's a valid question, and one that Alec finds he doesn't really have an answer for. It's true, that he despises the use of his full name, and he'd been very clear when he was younger about his feelings towards it. In fact, until Magnus had found out about it, no one had called him that in years. And then Magnus comes along, and suddenly he's hearing it a lot more than he would like.

And yet, he doesn't really do anything to stop it from happening. He knows that if he asked Magnus not to call him that, he'd happily oblige, but he just, for some reason, never has.

For some reason, he's never really wanted to.

"Because you'd whine if I didn't." Alec replies, conjuring up the excuse from who-knows-where. "And I deal with your whining enough as it is. You're worse than Jace at times."

"I am _not_ Jace." Magnus establishes. "And I despise that you would link me to him in any way."

"Well, if you didn't act like him-"

Alec's timing is lucky enough that he is out of the line of fire when Magnus throws the eraser back. It bounces off his desk and lands in his lap, and there's a quiet moment where there is nothing but silence.

And then Alec starts laughing, and Magnus joins in, and the volume of their delight rises enough that they get told off with a cold glare and a stern warning from their teacher.

It only makes them laugh more, abeit more hushed this time.

It's comfortable and familiar, and for a moment Alec forgets all about the notes, and any meaning they might hold.

* * *

 

 There's a few days of radio silence where Alec thinks maybe the notes were a two-time thing and whoever had done them - considering the writing was the same he assumes it's the same person - has just given up.

There's a part of him that's disappointed, but he still has the first two notes, now hidden away at the bottom of a desk drawer, underneath some old papers and textbooks, and at the end of the day it's something.

He carries on as normal, studies with Magnus, ducks the controller thrown at him whilst playing video games with Jace, and everything is back to the way it should be.

And yet, for some strange, inexplicable reason, when Alec sees the box of assorted chocolates poking out of his bag, he feels something a lot like happiness. Not entirely it, but something akin.

The strangest part is, he's not the biggest fan of chocolate. In fact, there's only a handful of brands he actually likes. And, either by some weird force of the universe - highly unlikely - or a twist of coincidence, which he finds slightly more believable, whoever slipped them into his bag has chosen his favourite.

He shoves the box down and takes out his spare outfit. He wonders how, whoever had done it, managed to sneak it into his bag. He was out on the archery field, but there would had to have been people milling in and out of the change-rooms. And it's a boys change-room, which would mean ... but surely not.

Only three people know; his sister basically told _him_ she knew, _he_ told Magnus, and coming out to Jace had just been a complete accident.

So who could have snuck in to put _chocolates_ in his bag?

"Hey man, how many misses today?"

Alec shakes his head, bringing himself out of his reverie, as Jace walks in, a small towel draped around his neck. He steps aside, blocking his bag from Jace's view. He doesn't want to handle any invading questions today, and if Jace sees it, he won't take 'drop it' for an answer.

Despite being adopted, he takes after Isabelle far too much for Alec's liking.

"None." Alec replies. "I never miss."

"Are you sure you don't want to rethink the whole 'Hawkeye' thing?" Jace asks, wiping his forehead with the end of his towel.

"I'm not letting you call me Hawkeye." Alec says, pulling his shirt off and over his head by the hem. "And I will prove my aim if you even dare calling me Merida. My name is Alec, that's what I'm called and that's all I need to be called. I was given a name for a reason, after all."

Jace rolls his eyes and swaps the towel for his own clean shirt. "But, you let Magnus call you 'Alexander'."

"Well, yeah, that is technically the name I was actually born with." Alec reasons.

"But you don't let anyone else." Jace reminds him.

Alec swallows, and pulls his other shirt on. "Because ... well, because-"

"Alec, it's fine." Jace shrugs. "You and Magnus have your, _thing_ , I get it. And I'm okay with it. However, I would be even _more_ okay with it if I could call you Hawkeye."

Alec groans, and not for the first time in his life, wonders why all the people around him make him want to _throw_ things. He doesn't have a temper problem - in fact, he's been told countless times that he should actually be angry more often - but he does get agitated fairly easily, and his first instinct is to throw something.

He blames archery. And Jace's stupidity. But mainly the archery.

"You are not calling me Hawkeye." Alec repeats. "And Magnus and I don't ... what do you even mean, a thing?"

"You know," Jace waves his hands around, which is extremely helpful in getting Alec to understand. "A _thing._ "

Alec blinks slowly, and then shakes his head. "No, I don't know. We're close, yeah, but that doesn't mean we have a _thing_."

"If you don't have a thing," Jace says dubiously, as though he doesn't actually believe Alec. "Then I'm blind. 'Cause I see a thing. And so does Iz."

"We don't." Alec reiterates.

"Do you want to?" Jace asks. "I mean, there's obviously something there, if both Iz and I think you do."

Alec goes to shake his head, and then pauses. Truthfully, he isn't sure how to answer the question. He's not even sure if has an answer.

Does he? Does he want there to be a thing? And something - what does _something_ mean? Why can't things just be easy and straightforward, why does everything have to be so damn complicated?

Why can't he find answers to his own questions?

 

* * *

 

Flowers.

A bouquet of _freaking flowers_. On the steps leading up to the door of his own house.

And the thing is, Alec is _allergic_ to flowers. And as a result, they're not exactly his favourite thing in the universe. So at first, he's a little wary of them. He doesn't want to touch them if he's going to react, but at the same time, he kind of can't get inside without moving them.

Okay, well, he probably can, but the thing is, then he'd have to just leave them there, and he doesn't really want to do that either.

Which is why he ends up just staring at the bouquet in front of his door with a look that's probably borderline menacing and certainly a sign of his deteriorating mental state.

"Alec?"

He looks up at the sound of his sister's voice, mainly at the concern in her voice. Isabelle is looking at him like he's lost his mind, and when he considers how it must look to her, he can sort of understand why.

"What are you doing?" Isabelle asks warily.

"These ... there's flowers and I don't know what - what to do with them." Alec explains, as though that's reason enough.

"Yes, but why are you staring at them?" Isabelle asks.

Alec looks at her incredulously. "Well I'm not just going to touch them am I?"

Isabelle frowns. "Why not?"

She bends down to pick them up herself, and Alec - knowing how well his sister reacts to flowers (not well at all) - rushes forward to stop her, almost tripping over his own feet in his haste.

Unfortunately, because the universe _literally hates him_ Isabelle picks it up anyway and Alec is struck with a small internal crisis.

"What the hell did you do that for? You're allergic-"

"They're fake, Alec." Isabelle cuts him off. She runs a hand across a petal - the flowers are blue, but he doesn't know enough about plants to figure out what they a _ctually a_ re - and it takes Alec a moment to actually look properly at them, too preoccupied trying to prevent his heart from jumping into his throat.

"See?"

Isabelle keeps stroking the petals, and Alec forces himself to look, only marginally (very) embarassed to find that they are in fact fake, and he had actually just spent at least five minutes, if not more, staring at them.

"I can't believe I just did that." Alec groans.

Isabelle smiles sympathetically and turns her attention back to the bouquet in her hands.

"Hm, there's a card." She pokes through and pulls out a thin, cream-coloured note.

" _'Dear Alec, please enjoy these flowers - synthetic, of course, because of your allergies. I picked these ones, because the colour matches your eyes, and they are indeed as exquisite as you are.'_ Wow, Alec, you didn't tell me you have a secret admirer."

Alec frowns. "A secret - I don't - I don't have a secret admirer."

"Well, obviously you do." Isabelle reasons. "Otherwise why would you have flowers, and why would they have such an - admittedly really sweet - note with them?"

Alec stutters. "Well - well, because ... because ... I don't know, but I do know that I _don't_ have a secret admirer."

Or does he? The notes, the chocolates, and now flowers ... it's not something he finds easy to believe, but he kind of has to reconsider things now, what with all the gifts and such.

"What if it's all a joke?" Alec mumbles beneath his breath.

"If _what_ is all a joke, Alec?" Isabelle presses. She watches curiously as Alec reaches out to the flowers, brushing his hand across a leaf slowly, almost hesitantly.

"This ... it's not the first thing, Iz, there's - there was a note on my locker and then on my desk and then there were ... were chocolates, and ones I like, and now these flowers - and they're not real, so how ... I mean it's, it's just. It's a lot, and what if it's just someone playing a big joke on me? What if none of it is what you think it is and - and - I mean someone could just, jump out and start making fun of me or something, I-"

_"Alec."_

There's a burst of warmth in his shoulder, and it takes him a moment to realise that it's coming from Isabelle's hand. It's a grounding force, and he uses it to center his breathing and sort out his thoughts, as much as he can.

"Take it one breath at a time. Let's start from the beginning - what was the first, _gift_ , you recieved?"

"It was, a note. A sticky note, on my locker. It, uh, it said - _'You have beautiful eyes.'_ "

"And the next one?" Isabelle prompts, squeezing his shoulder encouragingly.

"Another note. _'Smile. When you do,'_ uh, something about the sun and a cloud."

"Okay, okay, that's not too bad." Isabelle reminds him.

"Yeah, I guess. But then a few days later there was a box of chocolates in my bag, and you and I both know that I'm not the biggest fan of chocolate, but somehow, whoever did it managed to pick my favourite. My only favourite, Iz, what kind of odds are those?"

"And now there are synthetic flowers because whoever did it knows you're allergic." Isabelle says conclusively.

"And I don't understand any of it." Alec states.

Isabelle's lips purse, her forehead creasing in thought, and Alec's scared and yet somewhat intrigued as to what reasoning she has come up with.

"I don't think it's a joke." She admits. "I do however, believe that whoever is doing this, leaving you these gifts and such, genuinely does have the best intentions at heart."

"But why?" Alec asks, exasperatedly.

"Because they like you?" Isabelle suggests. "Because they think you're nice and pretty and want to tell you?"

"They don't like me." Alec says. "No one ever likes me."

But, even as the the words pass through his lips, he wonders how true it is. Sure, no one has ever liked him in the past, and the idea of someone having a crush on him is pretty much incomprehensible, but then - what if Isabelle is right? What if he's recieved these notes and gifts because someone does actually like him?

Alec's not one for assumptions, but it's a little harder for him to ignore facts.

Especially when they're pretty much staring him in right in the face.

 

* * *

 

Alec figures out who's been leaving him gifts when he finds the next one. He still isn't sure why, but he certainly knows who. He's at his locker, about to gather his things to go home, when something catches his eye.

Inside his locker - the combination of which is only known to three people - is a long gift-wrapped box, the size one used to contain bracelets or watches or sometimes necklaces.

However, past the gleaming black paper - his favourite colour, even if it's technically not a colour - and inside of the box itself, lies a long, slim pen. On the outside it appears unassuming, but when he puts the nib to a scrap of paper, the ink that comes out is a bright blue, that sparkles when it catches the light.

_Magnus._

"Oooh, what you got there-"

"It's you."

Alec looks up slowly as Magnus halts, dead in his steps. There's recognition, and acceptance in his eyes, and Alec knows he isn't going to try and argue.

"All these gifts, the notes, the chocolates, the - the _flowers_ , all of it came from you, didn't it?" He asks, because he needs Magnus to admit it.

"They did."

Alec knew what the answer was going to be, but for a few short moments he'd wondered if he was wrong. If maybe he'd gotten it wrong, and it wasn't Magnus, it was someone else, someone who he could gain more meaning from.

Magnus may be his best friend, but at the moment trying to read his actions feels a lot like repeatedly running face-first into a brick-wall. Blindfolded.

"Why?" He chokes out. He can see Magnus' hand twitch, as though he's about to reach out. He doesn't, and Alec can physically feel the wall rise between them.

"The notes - about my 'beautiful eyes' and, and telling me to 'smile' I mean - you tell me to smile anyway, and you've never shyed away from telling me how, how jealous other people must be because my eyes are so great. I just - and then the chocolates ... Mags, you know I don't like chocolate, and yet you got my favourite, and I know they're not cheap, and then the flowers..."

"I did it because you deserve it, Alec." Magnus says softly, his words hitting Alec, taking his breath away simply from the sheer force and meaning behind them.

"You do have beautiful eyes and you should be told it, every day. And your smile is literally like sunshine, you have no idea how happy it makes me when I see you smile, even just a little one."

Magnus falters, pauses, his breath a little shaky, and even though Alec has had to force himself to look away, he can imagine what emotions must be racing through his eyes.

"I got the chocolates because you were kind of down and I wanted to cheer you up. And, you know, because I care about you and I know they're your favourite and - and it doesn't matter to me how much they cost because, they're for you."

Alec sneaks a glance, sees the contorted mix of a thousand emotions in Magnus' eyes - worry and concern and hints of pride and happiness, covered in what Alec can only define as sheepishness or bashfulness - and wants to take back everything he's said in the past ten minutes of his life.

"But the flowers-" He says anyway, because his mind is apparently not connected to his mouth.

Magnus laughs nervously, and Alec takes a second to wonder what on earth could be the cause of Magnus being nervous.

"What can I say? All of the gifts, for the most part, were because - well, because..."

"Because you're my secret admirer." Alec whispers, remembering both conversations he shared with his siblings.

"But does this mean that you - that, that you..."

"Like you?" Magnus suggests.

Alec nods jerkily, unsure of whether he wants to hear the answer or not. It's a lot of information all at once for him to take in.

"Well, yes, but I mean, it's more than just that, Alec, I - I mean I love you, I have for years. You're my best friend."

Magnus presses his lips together firmly, figuring out that he's not really explaining himself enough for Alec to understand.

"I guess ... in the past few months, I've just, I've - I've always know that you're attractive, but recently, I've, sort of, developed a ... a crush on you."

Usually, Magnus is the calm one. Together, confident, self-assured. The rock in Alec's storm. So the fact that Magnus _isn't_ very together, the fact that he's stuttering and tripping over his words in the same way that Alec usually does isn't really easing Alec's own nerves.

"A crush - on _me_?" He echoes.

Magnus nods slowly.

"But - but, you can't, I mean, you ... and - and I-"

"Why can't I?" Magnus asks gently. His hand twitches again, and Alec's own mind suprises him with the thought that maybe it wouldn't be that bad if Magnus _did_ grab his hand or touch his arm or something of the like.

"I've always found you attractive, Alec, but that's not even the most important part for me. I've known you for nearly four years, and you're not just my best friend, or the cute guy I have a crush on, you are literally my favourite person in the world. There is no one that I value above you."

Alec, deciding that he needs something to do, and guessing Magnus won't make any moves himself, reaches forward and slips his hand into Magnus'. He holds firm, even when Magnus startles at the sudden contact. He also forces himself to look at Magnus, because he knows this can't be easy, and even if it is a lot for him to take in, Magnus deserves respect, and eye contact is part of that.

"You're kind, and annoyingly smart, and you always put others before yourself, which is as admirable as it is frustrating. You're loyalty is eternal and you always strive to see the best in people. You never hesitate to help wherever you can, and sometimes even if you can't, and for every day that I have known you, you've made me want to be a better person."

"You're already wonderful." Alec whispers. "And one of the best people I know."

He's not very good at compliments, much better at speaking his mind than trying to come up with nice things to say, but it's true. Magnus is all those things, and more, so, so much more. And even if he doesn't have all the words to explain how he feels, he has some of them, and he's clinging to them like they're his only hope of saviour.

"You don't, you don't have to try to be a better person." He adds.

"Thank you, Alec." Magnus says, his thumb brushing across Alec's hand.

"I mean it." Alec states, imploring Magnus to understand just how serious he is.

"And I really appreciate the gifts, I mean - the first time it happened I was a little confused but I was also kind of thrilled. It was strangely exciting, to be recieving such nice notes. And then the chocolates and the flowers happened, and whilst I was still confused, it felt really nice to know that someone was sort of, you know, thinking about me. Doing this for me."

"Well, it's like I said." Magnus explains. "You deserve it."

As he's looking at Magnus, mulling over his words, something inside of Alec clicks into place. He's always been aware that Magnus is attractive, and when he thinks about, there isn't really anyone else he'd prefer being in a relationship with, than someone he knows, and who knows him, inside and out. Of course, he's aware that he can't just enter into a relationship because it makes sense - but he does love Magnus, he's already a special person in Alec's life, and he thinks that maybe it isn't a bad idea. With conditions of course.

"So, you like me?" He says, his fingers toying with Magnus'.

Magnus nods, albeit confusedly. "I do, yes."

"Does that mean that you, you know, want to - to be in a relationship? With me?"

"Yes," Magnus answers honestly, before adding: "But that doesn't meant I want to, if you don't. I don't want you to feel as though we need to date because I like you. I never want to force you into something you don't want to do, Alec."

"You're not." Alec replies. "I know that I don't really have that much experience, and so I don't really know what being in a relationship is like. But I do think you're attractive, and I already know you better than I know myself. Of course, if you think it's a bad idea-"

"I don't." Magnus cuts in. "I'd like that, Alec, I would, but I don't - I don't want things to change between us. Not really. I'd still like us to be best friends, and I don't - I don't want to do anything that will jeopardise that."

Alec squeezes his hand gently, offering comfort through a gesture rather than words.

"I don't want to lose you, lose this." Magnus whispers.

"You won't." Alec promises. "Because we'll make it work. I have complete belief that we can. But, if something happens and one or both of us think it's not working, than we'll stop. Go back to being just friends. I won't let it come between us."

Alec watches as Magnus takes in his words, watches as the worry and concern slowly starts to disappear, replaced with intrigue and what could just be delight.

"You're really serious about this." Magnus says, almost in awe.

Alec nods. "Of course I am. And, I'm also kind of curious. To see if we can maintain a relationship."

Magnus starts toying with Alec's hand, and despite the fact that Alec is more than aware they should both probably be making their way home, he kind of doesn't want to leave, doesn't want to break apart from the serenity of the moment.

He also doesn't really want to have his first kiss in the halls of his school.

"Would you like to come back to mine?" Alec asks. He cringes at how awkward it sounds, like a stupidly cheesy pick-up line. "I mean-"

He breaks off as Magnus raises a hand to cup his cheek, brushing his thumb gently across the skin.

"I know what you mean." He says. "And my answer is yes."

Magnus winks, and the cheesiness of the gesture eases any lingering tension.

"You're such a dork." Alec says, laughing softly, amazed at how easy and back to normal things have returned, in such little time.

"Apprently, you're into that." Magnus quips, and instead of resisting the urge to groan or hit his own head against his locker, Alec simply wraps his other arm around Magnus' back to pull him into a hug.

"No," He says into the fabric of Magnus' jacket. "I'm just into you."


	2. You're More Than A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part, also known as the 'kiss scene'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Kiss Me Again by We Are The In Crowd.
> 
> playing around with relationship dynamics - confident alec, worried magnus, etc. also writing 'soda' is so weird for me. and writing in mainly Magnus' p.o.v although I shift a little accidentally.
> 
> so you know how this was supposed to be a kiss scene, right, well, guess what, it's more than that, it's kind of turned into a 'hey what are we going to do now' aftermath thing.
> 
> i'm not quite sure if the last line of this is as good as the last line of the first part we'll see. also this is all like one scene technically what the how?

Alec's hand is tight around his, firm and uncompromising, and Magnus wonders if it will ever stop feeling so weird, this sudden shift in their relationship. Of course, it's not something he's upset about, and it has only been half an hour, if that, so he's bound to feel a little strange about it - maybe his problem isn't just that it feels weird for him, it's that Alec isn't. 

They had decided to walk home - well, back to Alec's, although Magnus often refers to it as home within the safety of his own mind - at a leisurely pace, hand in hand, and it's nice, calm and peaceful. Even if Magnus' mind has been stuck on a scratched and broken record of  _'is this happening, is this even real, am I dreaming'._  

But they're nearing the gate to Alec's house, and everything suddenly feels very real, the air is suddenly very hot and the touch of Alec's hand is almost burning against the soft skin of his palm, as though the reality of the situation is only now hitting him. 

His pace slows, of its own accord, and although it's by barely a step, Alec still notices, somehow. He looks over at Magnus, curious and worried, and slows his own speed until they've both stopped walking altogether. 

"Is something wrong?" Alec asks, his eyes scanning Magnus' face. It's times like these that Magnus curses their close relationship -  _will he still be able to call it a friendship after this_ \- and Alec's ability to read him without even trying. 

"I'm fine, I'm just - aren't you feeling a little, well, weird about all of this?" Magnus asks, hoping against hope that Alec is feeling what he is. 

"About what?" Alec asks. He glances down to their linked hands and then back up at Magnus. "Mags, if you're not comfortable-" 

"I'm not used to it." Magnus clarifies. "Though, it is a little bothersome that you seem completely fine with it." 

Alec shrugs. "I mean, I trust you, and I'm comfortable with you - it's not like things are really changing  _that_ much, they're just - there's just a few, new additions. That's all." 

"Aren't they?" Magnus retorts. "Are they really not changing? It's, it's more than just an upgrade in our friendship, I mean, we'll be - we are, I suppose, or soon to be - in a proper relationship, as a couple, and that ... I mean it must-" 

It feels peculiar, to be the one unsure, stuttering and tripping over his words, unable to form even one coherent sentence. He hates not being in control, hates his words not flowing smoothly, with ease. 

Hates feeling powerless. 

"Magnus, I know you told me you were okay with this, but if you're really not, or if you're unsure, we don't have to do anything." Alec lifts his hand and gently cups Magnus' cheek. "If you don't want to be a couple, it's fine." 

Magnus exhales. "It's just all so new and different and that's a little scary, Alec, and it's even scarier that  _you_ don't seem to think so." 

Alec laughs softly, and Magnus frowns, perplexed. 

"Magnus, you sent me gifts for weeks, you admitted that you have a crush on me, and now you're worried about what will happen?" 

He smiles gently, amusedly. "Everything's going to be fine, and as I said, if anything feels wrong for either of us then we'll stop. But if you still want to do this, we can take it slow, and see where things lead, if they lead anywhere at all." 

He squeezes Magnus' hand, sending a spark racing up Magnus' wrist. 

"Even if it is just, for the moment, holding hands." 

Magnus smiles softly. "I like holding hands," He admits. "It's nice." 

"Good." Alec replies. He shrugs one shoulder casually. "You know, this is kind of interesting." 

"Interesting?" Magnus echoes. 

Alec nods. "I mean, I've never even been in a relationship before, and yet I'm the one who's the most comfortable with this situation." 

He grins, one that appears remarkably similair to Jace's signature, cocky one. "I kind of like it." 

"You're not taking this seriously." Magnus sighs exasperatedly, rolling his eyes to add drama to the equation. 

Alec reaches up and brushes his thumb across Magnus' cheekbone. "You're taking it  _too_ seriously." 

He tugs on their joined hands, stepping backwards, closer to his house. 

"Let's just go inside," He suggests. "We'll get a drink, something to eat, maybe watch a movie. Let whatever happens, happen. There's no point forcing anything." 

Magnus takes a step forward, his eyes locked on Alec's. "When did you become so wise?" 

"When I met you." Alec replies. "Between you and Jace, someone has to be the brains." 

"If you're the brains, then what am I?" Magnus asks, taking another step forward to Alec's step back. "Or, more to the point, what's Jace?" 

"Jace is the brawn." Alec reaches back with his free hand and pushes the gate open. "And you, obviously, are the beauty." 

Magnus frowns. "So then why aren't you the beauty? Or I, the brains?" 

"Because of, and these are your words not mine, your  _'average intelligence'_  and my  _'beautiful eyes'._ " Alec replies, tugging Magnus past the gate. "I mean, who can argue with such clearly definitive arguments?" 

Magnus shakes his head fondly and follows Alec, who has to turn around to save himself from injury, up the path towards the front door of the house. He's expecting one of Alec's siblings, Isabelle most likely, as she has a keen ear for these things, to walk around the corner and catch them hand in hand, inciting numerous awkward questions. 

But no one does. He's pretty sure that Alec's parents are out of town - which he can't say he's too upset about, he's never been their biggest fan - and it's Thursday, so Jace should be at training, but Isabelle's absence is curious. 

"Where is everyone?" He asks as Alec leads him to the kitchen. 

"Parents aren't in town, Max is with them, Jace is at training..." Alec scans his eyes around the room, searching. "...And Iz should be here. Unless she has some after school activity I don't know about - if she's not here in an hour or so, I'll text her." 

"So, presuming that Isabelle is currently out..." Magnus comments, aiming to gain back his usual suave confidence. "That means that we have the whole house to ourselves." 

It's a weak attempt - at flirting or otherwise - but it earns a light-hearted laugh from Alec, so at the very least, that's something positive. 

"You're on drinks." Alec replies, ignoring Magnus' last comment. "I've got snacks. And if you behave I'll even let you pick the movie." 

There are so,  _so_  many jokes burning the tip of his tongue, but Magnus keeps them to himself. There's a time, and a place, and more importantly there is a striking line. He doesn't want to overstep on any area. Or end up sounding stupidly lame and completely undateable. 

He gets two cans of soda from the fridge, and when Alec walks over he ducks past beneath Alec's arm, and it's simple and easy and exactly the way that things should be between them. So, maybe, this won't be as horrible as his worst fears are predicting. 

They chat about where Isabelle could possibly be, as it doesn't appear like she's at home, as Alec puts together the snacks, and on the way up the stairs Magnus consoles Alec on his parent's decision to keep taking Max away with them. The youngest Lightwood is only nine years old, and still homeschooled by the family's tutor Hodge Starkweather, which allows their parents the opportunity to drag him along with them at any chance they desire, leaving the other three without parents and their beloved younger brother. 

"I just wish - I wish they left him behind, just every now and then. I'm eighteen in a couple of months, legally an adult, it's not like I can't look after him - I've been looking after Isabelle for practically her whole life, and most of Jace's too. Do they just, I don't know, do they just not trust me or something?" 

"They're ridiculous not to trust you Alec." Magnus assures him. "You're a wonderful older brother and they must be blind if they can't see that." 

Alec smiles sideways in gratitude. "Thank you." 

"I'm always free to praise you, Alec." Magnus replies. 

"Praise or exaggerate?" Alec asks in return. 

All the humour drains from Magnus' smile. "I'd never lie to you Alec." He promises, nothing but sincerity in his tone. 

Alec glances away. "I know. And I appreciate that." 

Magnus pauses, his lips pressed together firmly. There's a lot he could say, a lot he probably should, some of it said before and some he can only say now. In the end, he doesn't speak at all, just bumps Alec's shoulder gently, a gesture to remind him that he has someone to talk to, that Magnus is there for him if he needs it. 

Alec smiles softly, and nudges Magnus back in return. 

They reach the bedroom, and Magnus opens the door because he has more of a free hand than Alec does. Alec smiles gratefully and steps past, and as soon as he's placed the cans down, Magnus practically jumps onto Alec's bed, rolling over and then back to what has somehow become 'his' side. 

Not that he really noticed before today. 

"You always do that." Alec says, placing the tray of food down. "You're going to break my bed one day." 

"I haven't broken it yet." Magnus reminds him, pulling himself up into a sitting position. "You should have more faith in me." 

"I have faith in you where it is warranted." Alec replies, sitting on the bed in a much more controlled way than Magnus had. "And where my furniture isn't concerned." 

Magnus rolls his eyes and snatches a blueberry from the tray, popping it into his mouth in one smooth motion. Alec reaches for his remote and turns his TV on - a gift from his parents, their way of apologising for never being home, or something. 

"Well, you haven't been any worse than normal." He says, handing the remote over to Magnus. "Your choice." 

Magnus grins, devilish, distantly trying to guess how much Alec will wish he'd made a different decision. Probably a lot, considering the reactions he'd received every other time he'd done it in the past. 

"There are other movies that exist, you know?" Alec states drily once Magnus' choice has been made clear. There's a spark in his eyes that hints to Magnus that he's not serious. Well, not entirely, as it is likely he's actually sick of watching The Devil Wears Prada for the hundredth time since they met. 

"Obviously, Meryl Streep is a very prolific actress, and she has been making films for many years now. But I don't care. Because you said I could pick and this is what I am picking." 

He quirks an eyebrow, a slightly more mature way of daring Alec to argue, as opposed to sticking his tongue out. 

Alec rolls his eyes. "Fine," He sighs, giving in. 

Magnus grins and takes the remote from Alec, flicking through to the 'Favourites' folder where he knows the movie is still saved. He selects the movie and settles back against the headboard of Alec's bed. He feels his happiness rise - an incredible feat, considering how happy he already is - as the film starts playing. 

He hands Alec a can and pops open his own, the cold liquid buzzing as it slides down his throat. Alec thanks him softly and shuffles over until their hips bump. It's casual and normal, the way things are supposed to be between them, the way things always are. Magnus reaches for a strawberry, and it's only once he's leant back that things shift again, in what he hopes is a positive tilt of the universe. 

Alec moves a little on the bed, and at first Magnus dismisses it as nothing. But then slowly, almost cautiously, Alec lays his head down on Magnus' shoulder. Neither of them speak, and Magnus is pretty sure that he's not even breathing for at least half a minute - but not because it's awkward or tense, but rather because it just feels so  _right._  

They've done it before, hell, Magnus has fallen asleep on Alec's lap before because they were studying and he was just so bone-deep tired that he just ...  _fell asleep_. And Alec is the kind of person who is not only very comfortable, but incredibly nice, so much so that he doesn't push anyone away, no matter how much of his space is being overtaken. And Magnus, is the kind of person who doesn't care very much for personal space, and quite likes just twisting himself into a position he's comfortable with, even if, and sometimes especially because, he ends up using somebody - Alec - as a pillow. 

But after the events of the previous hour or so, and the almost limbo-like state they've both found themselves in, it feels different. Not bad. Just, different. 

More important, maybe. 

Special. 

"Is this okay? Alec whispers. He sounds ... worried, concerned that he's done something wrong, even though Magnus hasn't done anything to hint that he has a problem with it. 

"It's perfect." Magnus replies, and although he can't see it, he's pretty certain he can feel Alec smiling. 

He lets a few minutes pass, trying to at least look like he's actually paying attention to the movie even though he's finding it incredibly difficult, and not because he's seen it a thousand times before. 

After a while the waiting is just too much, and he decides that he needs to do something, and he needs to do it now. 

He's cautious about his movements, about how fast or jerky they are, as he straightens his arm, palm flat against the bedspread. Alec doesn't move or say something, and Magnus takes it as a green light, sliding his hand into Alec's and squeezing it gently. 

"How about this?" He asks, feeling the nerves and doubts from before starting to seep back in. 

"Couldn't be better." 

Magnus smiles, and it only grows when Alec squeezes his hand back. Maybe Alec is right, maybe they can actually make it work. 

He takes a deep and even breath, centering himself, calming himself. He has a habit of over-exaggerating his own emotions to be more than they should be, which is something he knows he has to fix, and is working on, but it's a slow process. 

Everything's okay. He's okay.  _They're_  okay. 

The movie keeps playing, and they watch in relatively the same position for most of it. But then Anne Hathaway and Simon Baker are having their almost-kind-of-a-moment and all that Magnus can concentrate on is the warmth of Alec's palm against his and the weight of Alec's hand on his shoulder. The possibility of something - something  _more._  

"What's up?" Alec asks, because he has an uncanny, almost sixth-sense when it comes to Magnus, and especially to what he's thinking. 

"Nothing, I just-" The words break off in his throat, and he tries but he can't quite get them out. 

"This - this is nice, it's really, really nice," 

"But you want more." Alec says softly, before realising what he's said and then he sort of backtracks. "I mean, well not more, that sounds really bad doesn't it - I mean, you just-" 

Magnus laughs, he can't help it. Alec's beautifully awkward and stuttering like normal and try as he might he can't say the words he wants - it's perfect. He's perfect. Just like this, tripping over his words and struggling to force them out, because he's better with actions, always has been. 

"Alexander, would you mind terribly if I kissed you right now?" 

Alec shakes his head. "N-No." 

Magnus smiles encouragingly, although it's a little shaky around the edges, a little weak from his own nerves. Alec lifts his head and Magnus lets go of his hand, twisting himself so that he's sitting facing Alec. 

_It's just Alec._ He reminds himself, as he watches Alec's eyes flick nervously down to his lips and back up again. 

_It's just him, it's just my best friend._ He continues, as he reaches out to cup Alec's cheek delicately, as Alec slides his hand up into Magnus' hair, curling his fingers against the nape of Magnus' neck. 

_Alec, my Alec._  

Alec leans forward first, interestingly enough, his lips soft as they brush against Magnus', cautious, experimental. He pulls back, his eyes locking onto Magnus' immediately, searching for confirmation that he can continue. Magnus nods once, absently wondering how Alec is so confident for someone who has never been kissed, or kissed anyone else, before. 

Alec leans back in, gentle, and Magnus' mouth parts without him even thinking about it. Alec kisses harder, presses firmer, his fingers grasping tightly in the strands of Magnus' hair. Magnus reaches out with his other hand, to Alec's waist, along the strip above his jeans, beneath his shirt. Alec's skin is cool, at first, but the longer he leaves it there the warmer it gets, as does his cheek beneath Magnus' hand. 

Alec scratches his nails against Magnus' skull, and Magnus surprises himself with a light gasp. He leans in closer, kisses Alec back just as hard, his hand sliding around to grip the side of Alec's torso. Alec grips his upper arm, not tight enough to constrict the blood flow, but enough for Magnus to feel the impression of Alec's fingertips digging into his skin. 

Alec pulls back, almost reluctantly, chest heaving and breath heavy. He's smiling, in his own signature way - where the corners tug up slightly and his eyes sparkle like stars and it fills Magnus with a warm, fuzzy sense that blooms outwards from the center of his chest. 

"That was-" 

"Incredible?" Magnus supplies. "A damn hell of a kiss?" 

Alec nods, laughing shakily. "Yeah, that pretty much sums it up." 

Magnus brushes his thumb across Alec's cheekbone slowly. Alec's looking at him, looking  _through_  him, and Magnus thinks he should probably feel vulnerable or  _something_ , but he doesn't. 

He's comfortable, even if his soul is kind of bared, because Alec is the one who's peering past his walls, walls that haven't ever really been there, not for him, not for Alec, never for Alec. 

"I'm really glad you're my secret admirer." Alec whispers, his fingers still playing with the ends of Magnus' hair. 

Magnus is silent as he searches for the right words to say. 

"I'm really glad you believe in us." He eventually settles on. 

Alec shrugs one shoulder, nonchalant, simple. 

"Of course I believe in us." He says, his smile softening, calmer, sweeter, gentler. "It's me ... and, and you - it's always been us. In whatever format. Alec and Magnus. Magnus and Alec. The two of us against everyone else." 

Alec cringes. "That's horribly cliched." 

Magnus grins and leans in, placing a kiss on Alec's cheek near his ear. 

"The two of us," He whispers, pulling on previously unknown confidence. "I like the sound of that." 

"Good." Alec replies, breathily, as Magnus kisses along his jaw. He sighs when Magnus kisses the corner of his mouth, his breath warm against Magnus' cheek. 

"I like us too." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am henceforth claiming this as the best kiss scene I have ever written. I sincerely hope you agree.
> 
> (Second-place, according to close sources of mine, reportedly goes to 'All Worth It In The End' ;) )

**Author's Note:**

> i have a headcanon that once jace finds out about the avengers he either calls alec hawkeye and/or changes alec's contact to it. also i have a deep urge to write a fic where jace constantly calls alec merida and it pisses alec off to no end. blame OUAT for that one.
> 
> this was kind of therapeutic for me, too. a nice little way of trying to explore my own feelings + life.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Hit Me Up](http://killjoyrow.tumblr.com/)


End file.
